The 6 Children #1: The New Group
by EscaFlowneGirl12
Summary: Sarah is transported to the digital world and faced with problems can she beat them?


  
  
The 6 Children fan-fic #1: The New Group  
Parts 1,2,3,4,5 and 6  
. The 6 children is set after the  
chosen children (digidestend and chosen children  
whatever) come back from the digiworld for good.  
  
Part 1: The Yellow Star  
Drama, Action WHATEVER! Sarah was bored to death as  
usal her grade 9 english teacher was getting a little to into  
the book she was reading.  
Sarah sighed and looked out the window of classroom  
101, in Sun Set high, in Tokyo, Japan.  
Sarah had just moved there from Canada so she didn't  
have many friends, well no friends. Her annoying  
little sister Janey was always hanging around her and  
bugging her. Sarah had long brown hair and striking  
green eyes. She was short and slim.She wore glass's.She wasn't a bueaty but she wasn't an old hag either. She always was  
either on a computer or had her nose stuck in a book.  
  
"Sarah SARAH!!!!!" Yelled the teacher at her. Sarah  
snapped to attention.  
  
"What am I gonna do with you girl? No don't answer  
that. Another dettention and I'm going to have to call  
home." Said the teacher sighing as she went back to  
reading "Romeo and Juliet" .  
  
***  
That afternoon walking home from school (after her  
detention) she saw the normal things girls and guys  
alike hanging out around Matt, T.K, Kari, Davis and  
all the other old digidestineds and chosen children.  
  
Sarah snorted and muttered "They should get there own  
fan club."  
  
A girl behind her heard and ran up to her. And said  
"They already have one wanna join?"  
  
Sarah shook her head and started walking home again.Secretly Sarah wished she could have been a chosen child or digidestind. Not because of all the friends they had or how famous they were but because of all the adventures they went on. The exitement the danger! thinking of that made her heart skip a beat.  
  
She walked down the side walk and opened a book and started reading while walking home.  
  
Matt (the digidestined) was coming down the sidewalk from the oppisite direction. He was looking at his long since used digi-vice.  
  
They collided.  
  
Matt's digivice flew into the air and hit Sarah right in the forhead. Then something strange happend. A star appeared on Sarah's forhead!!! A strange yellow glow came around both of them then they disappeared! No, not gone dead good-bye but from this world our world. They went to the digiworld.  
  
  
Part 2: The Meeting  
"Oh, my head it hurts." groaned Sarah as she picked herself of the ground. Only when she did she had the sensation she was standing on snow. She looked down and yelped in suprise. SHE WAS STANDING ON SNOW!  
  
She gently brushed the wrinkles out of her blue skirt and straitend her white blouse. (this was hr school uniform). She put one of her black shoes back on that had fallen off juring her ordeal.  
  
She looked beside her to see Matt relizing the same thing then she heard a cool calm voice from behind her.  
  
It said "Welcome I've been waiting."  
  
She turned around to see a boy of age 16 standing behind her.  
  
He had short black hair and dark blue eyes. He was tall and slim. He had a dark shadow cast over his eyes and he wore a dark black cloak. He wore a black shirt and black jeans.  
  
"W-waiting for what were am I?" Sarah studered.  
  
"In the digital world." said the strange boy. Then he turned to Matt. And said : "You shouldn't be here the program was desined to bring the marked ones only. BE GONE!" He cast his hand over top of Matt's head and he was gone.  
  
"Were did you send him?" asked Sarah her teeth chattering frm the cold and she was shivering all over.  
  
"Back to were you came from." he said taking off his cloak and draping it around Sarah.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Gareth but I'm also known as The Guide because I'am here to guide you through the digiworld." He said.  
  
The cold was unbearable, between a million thoughts running through her head and the star was still shining as bright as ever on her forhead with the cold Sarah couldn't stand it anymore she went into a dead faint.  
  
Gareth walked ver to her and carefully picked her up in his arms. He gently carried her over to a small hut were he lay her down in a bed and closed the door and muttered to himself "Strange how the first ones mark was a star." And sat down drinking a hot cup of coco.  
  
Part 3: The Difficult One  
By the next morning Matt had spread the news about there being new digidestineds comeing and the first child has been chosen. Rumors were flying everywere until people didn't know what was true and what wasn't.  
  
***  
  
When Sarah woke up the next morning she found she was lying on a small cofortable bed in a tiny wooden hut. There was a fireplace in her room and beside it was some bread and water for her. She drank and ate greedily and when she was done she opened the door and went into the main room.  
  
To her surprise there were 4 other people sitting in the room besides Sarah and Gareth. One was a girl and she was tied up in a chair and trying her best to get out.  
  
"Your awake! Great meet the other 5 digidestined!" Said Gareth.  
  
"FOUR!!! I'm not gonna be a digidestined." Said the girl tied up in the chair.  
  
"Well, my name is Ron. I'm 12 years old." Said a boy sitting crossed legged on the floor typing away on a lab top. He had short brown hair and large brimmed glass's. He was short. He had bright hazel eyes and was very pale. He had a picture of the universe on his forhead. He was wearing long brown pants and a plain white t-shirt.  
  
"My names Lila, I'm 15 years old." Said a girl with a airy, bright cheery voice. She had long blond hair and bright blue eyes. She was tall and not to thin and not to chubby. She was sitting in front of a large fire with a book in her lap. She had a moon on her forhead. She was wearing a short black skirt and a long sleeve white turtle neck shirt. She was also wearing sunglass's.   
  
"My names Adam. I'm 13 years old." Said a boy sitting in another overstuffed chair drinking some kind of juice. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. His face was plain. He was short and slim. He had a planet on his forhead. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt and a pair ok blue jeans.  
  
"My name is Danny. I'm 14 years old." Said a boy sitting beside Adam. He had strait, short blond hair and dashing blue eyes. He was smiling at her, it must have been the most bueatiful smile in the world. He had a rain drop on his forhead or was it a tear drop? He was wearing a tank top and long shorts both army colours and shades.   
  
"My name is Penny. I'm 13 years old and I DON'T want to be a digidestined." Said the tied up girl who went back to trying to undo the ties. She was pouting and looked very stubborn. Her eyes were bright blue and she had short brown hair. She had a sun on her forhead. She was wearing a pair of jean shorts and a red t-shirt with a butterfly painted on it.  
  
Sarah sat down and asked "Why not?"  
  
"Because I would rather not be put in danger every second of my life. And be responsible for two worlds." Said Penny.  
  
"But don't you get it? YOU HAVE TOO! Think about it. You may miss your parents while your here but whats a little danger if you save a loved ones life while doing it?" Stated Sarah.  
  
"Well I never thought of it that way." Said Penny, Thinking hard. "Ok, fine I'll be a digidestend on one condition."  
  
"Whats that?" Asked Gareth.  
  
"YOU UNTIE ME!"  
  
  
"OK, OK hold on." Said Gareth taking a pocket knife out of his pocket and cutting Penny lose.  
Part 4: And So It Begains  
  
"Now down to bussiness I'am here to help you get through the digiworld and understand the digiworld. I have had special training by Genaii himself. Each of you though are diffrent from the last digidestends and chosen children. You are marked with a special sign. It defines who you are, what your gonna do here, and many more things I have not descovered yet. You will have to find your digimon so right now are only pertection is my digion and he isn't able to digivolve to the next level 'cause I'm not a digidestend. His name is Alarmmon his only feature is he can tell when an evil digimon is near so we can run. Here he comes now." Said Gareth pointing to what looked like an alarm clock with arms, legs, a tail, mouth and eyes (no nose).  
  
"The enemy is a digimon called Empressmon, don't take her for a human becuase she isn't. She can shapeshift into any digimon or anything else nobody has ever seen her true form. But she has took over the digital world already every digimon exept for yours are under her command so we have to look for your digimon first. But before we do all of that we need to find the princess of the digital world and restore her to authority. She was taken when she was a baby and nobody has ever been able to find her but I'm sure we can when we get your digimon of course. " Explained Gareth.  
  
"Wow. Thats very interesting" said Ron typing away furiously on his computer.  
  
Lila raised an eyebrow and looked at him then turned back to Gareth and asked "Well, don't we need a leader?"  
  
"Hmmmm. I guess it would be a good idea to have one. Well I think Sarah should be it." Said Gareth.  
  
"WHAT! WHY?" Asked Sarah in astonishment.  
  
"Because your one of the oldest, you were the first found, so I believe you will get your digimon first." He answered.  
  
"No, I think you should its only fitting our guide would be the leader, I don't want to be the leader." Said Sarah.  
  
"No. I don't even have a digimon that can digi-volve. You should be the leader all in favor raise there hands." Said Gareth.  
  
Everybody raised there hands exept Sarah.  
  
"Well OK I guess I have too then." Said Sarah sighing.  
  
"OK then whos up for some breakfast before we start searching for your digimon how does scrabbled eggs and toast sound?" Said Gareth.  
  
"GREAT!" They all replyed greedily gobbling up breakfast all exept for Sarah who kindly said no she was full from what she had in her room.  
  
***  
After breakfast Lila picked up the book she had been reading and to Sarah's surprise she relized it was a diary and Lila had been writing in it.  
  
"Before we go take these four things, a cloack to keep you warm, one of these silver rings to tell you when Empressmon is close, a gold ring to tell you when your close to your digimon once we've found them we won't need to use these, and for the girls a locket with a tracker device in it to tell were you are if we need to find you, and for the boys asilver arm band that does the same thing. For the leader Sarah you get these: " He said holding a pair of ruby drop earings out too her. She put them on then asked: "What are they for?"  
  
"They are set to blink when ever the princess is close by." Said Gareth.  
  
They all put on there new stuff and set out into the cold.  
  
"IS it this cold everywere in the digital world?" Sarah asked Gareth as she walked along side him.  
  
"Well, it didn't use to be but since Empressmon came into power it has been." Said Gareth.   
  
"Really? Wow she must be powerful." Said Sarah looking around in wonder. There wasn't one thing around them that wasn't covered in snow.  
  
"Are you sure are digimon are even alive? I mean if there not following her they could have easily freezed out here or she could have killed them." Said Sarah.  
  
Gareth twideled his thumbs nerviously and whispered into her ear "Don't tell the others but theres very little chance we will find your digimon but we have to try its the only way to defeat her."   
  
Sarah looked at him with astonishment and finally relized for the first time in her life how hard the other digidestind had worked and how hard she was going to have to work. She said nothing but walked on in silence.  
  
Ron typed away furiosly on his lab top well walking he just had to write every second of the journey for later research. Somthing dropped on his shoulder he looked up to see what it was and found it was Alarmmon. Alarmmon had perched on his should and for the first time it speaked and asked "What are you doing." It said in a squecky voice. Adam explained to it what he was doing and instantly they became friends.   
  
Penny walked up to Ron and started asking about his computer. They talked for awhile well walking and about what there going to do in the digital world.  
  
Lila and Danny were deep in conversation about fashion and music.  
  
Adam was walking alone and looking kind of depressed. So Sarah took it in heart to cheer him up. She walked over to him and started talking to him gradually a smile formed on his face.   
  
Part 5: Starmon  
"Hehe soon they will be in my grasp." Cackled Empressmon evily.  
"Oh, no they won't." Said Starmon who was sitting in front of Empressmons chair.  
  
Firemon looked up at the medusa looking digimon as she looked down at the little fire ball sitting in front of her.  
  
"I should of desposed of you when I had the chance but that little boy Gareth decided to use his only pertection coin on Sarah and you now I can't harm them until I steal that coin. Or theres one other option to kill Gareth." Said Empressmon laughing her evil laugh.   
  
"What has he ever done to you?"  
  
"Lots. And anyways anyone who stands in my way will be killed. Including you and Sarah as soon as I get that coin." Said Empressmon.  
========================================================================  
Meanwhile.....  
"Everybody come quick! My Gold Ring is glowing my digimon is close by!" Said Sarah exitidly as they all gathered around to look at her ring.   
They had been walking for hours and had stopped at a stream to drink some water but found it was frozen solid so they had, had to defrost some.  
  
"It is glowing but look your Silver ones glowing to we must be close to Empressmon." Said Gareth just as exited.  
  
"One second I can do a transporting spell to transport your digimon here." He said.  
  
Gareth took what seemed to be a gold coin with a hole through it and a string attached too make it a necklace. From around his neck and held it out in front of him. He started muttering strange words witch only his tounge, the princess's and Empressmons could ever mutter so I cannot repeat them too you. The gold coin started glowing a brillant red and it started floating in the air. Suddenly a brillant light flashed and when there eyes had cleared they saw standing in front of them a digimon. But unlike any other he was a bright red firball with a belt around his waist with a sword in it.  
  
"I'am starmon name yourselfs strangers or else I'll cut you with my deadly sword." Said the ball of fire.  
========================================================================  
Whereever Epressmon is........  
"No that stupid fool used his only transporting spell too! Oh, well the sooner he uses up all his spells the better. That way they will have no defence! Muhahahaha. Unless they can figure out who the princess is there doomed. Ugamon whats the update on the princess finding?" Snapped Epressmon at a digimon that had nothing but a small head with white hair and glasses and feet.  
  
"Still haven't found her, your majesty." He replyed in a scared voice.  
  
"Well figure it out sooN!!!!!!" She screamed at him.  
  
"Yes your majesty." He said bowing then leaving.  
  
"Imputant fool." Empressmon muttered. And looked around her underground tunnel then screamed "Take me to my castle!" the throne she was sitting on started moving down the tunnel toward her castle.  
Part 6: Demonmon  
"Your my digimon!! We are the new digidestineds, my names Sarah!" Said Sarah.  
  
"I've been waiting mé whole life to meet ye!" Said Firemon jumping up into Sarah's arms. They started danceing around in a circle well all the others waitched them.  
  
"Gareth why doesn't Firemon burn Sarah?" Asked Ron turning to Gareth.  
  
"Because shes got the star sign, anybody with the star sign on there forhead (and shes the only one) Firemon can't hurt so don't touch him or else he will burn you guys not umporpusly though." Said Gareth smiling.  
  
Firemon jumped out of Sarahs arms and walked er waddeled up in front of them and bowed while saying "I'am at yer service mé ladys and sirs." Said Firemon.  
  
***  
That night... "Somthings fishy." Said Ron thinkning hard.  
Gareth had gone off to collect firewood and food.  
  
"Whats that?" Asked Sarah.  
  
"Well when he was explaining to us about how you can't get burnt by Firemon he said "You can be hurt." and not "We". And also did you notice how much more extra pertection we are getting then the last digidestineds? The cloak the better food even Gareth as a Guide." Said Ron.  
  
"So what are you saying you think Gareth's related to Sarah somehow and you think we are extra special somehow?" Lila said.  
  
"Exactly. But until we have more solid evidence don't say anything." Said Ron and they all nodded in agreement.  
  
Just then Gareth came walking back with a bunch of firewood and food. They ate then went to sleep.  
  
***  
In the middle of the night Sarah was awoken by a strange noise in the bushs. She woke Gareth and Alarmmon and as soon as alarmmon awoke he started yelling "DANGER DANGER EVIL DIGIMON APROACHING APROXIMET DISTANCE TWO FEET!" The rest awoke and they stared at Sarah and Gareth In fright but Firemon Jumped to his feet and said "Firemon digivolve too: ForestForemon." He jumped into the bushs and for a second all they could here was shouts and yells of ForestFiremon as he attacked the evil digimon. Then Silence....  
  
A moment later ForestFiremon came out of the bushs looking tierd and weak dragging a horrible looking digimon too scary to describe. As soon as they saw him the digimon turned into dust.  
  
"What digimon was that?" Asked Penny in fright.  
  
"It was Demonmon one of Empressmons minions we've got to get out of here!" Said Gareth.  
  
They all crept into the darkness and away from danger.  
The Begaining  
By Katie  
  
Stay tooned for another shocking storie of The 6 Children fan-fic series! Is Gareth really related to Sarah? Are the kids more special then the last? Will Empressmon rule 2 worlds? Will they ever find the Princess? And what are those strange marks on there forheads for? Look for the answers in the upcoming stories!  
  
  
  



End file.
